


hey you

by minjikishii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Hinata is oblivious, I guess it’s kind of fluffy?, Karasuno High School, M/M, Songfic, This is my first fic bear with me here, Volleyball, kageyama is a nervous baby, kageyama is trying okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjikishii/pseuds/minjikishii
Summary: a songfic in which Kageyama has a crush on Hinata, but Hinata’s too much of a boke to see it—//—Based off of loona’s song “around you”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	hey you

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine really do be turning me into a fanfic writer doe
> 
> I wanted to write a songfic and uh this is my first fic here so bear with any grammar mistakes and overall bad storytelling, I’m still trying to find a writing style i like
> 
> I also wrote this at 1 am what’s good

_You’ll come again today, without fail._

Kageyama panted as he ran towards the club room door. He was way ahead of Hinata, the latter nowhere to be seen as Kageyama unlocked the door and stepped inside. The cold breeze of the AC at full blast made Kageyama dizzy as he took off his practice uniform to change into his extra clothes. Slam! The club room door opened, the middle blocker standing in the doorway.

_What happens if I see you?_

“Bakageyama! That wasn’t fair, you cheated!” Hinata was panting, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. “I demand we race again!” He looked up at Kageyama, eyes sparkling. Kageyama smirked at the smaller boy. He looked away as Hinata began to change. 

“Why are you looking away? We see each other change all the time.” The ginger first year laughed at his friend. As he said that, he danced around Kageyama, his practice shirt dangling around his shoulders. 

A blush creeped onto Kageyama’s face. “Dumbass, I’m getting sick of seeing you that’s why. Plus there’s nothing there for me to see. You’re so short, my vision doesn’t even register you as something worth seeing.” he teased. Hinata pouted and whacked him with his shirt, making the taller boy laugh at his antics. Despite what he told him, Kageyama knew the real reason why. He could never be sick of seeing someone like Hinata.

_I’m carefully waiting_

Kageyama’s crush on Hinata couldn’t be any more obvious. It was a mystery as to why Hinata couldn’t see it. He’d had a crush on the smaller middle blocker since the beginning of the year, and was (unfortunately) very obvious about it. Everyone on the team teased him for it, much to Kageyama's dismay. Despite all the teasing, Hinata never said anything about it. He was either ignoring it or really didn’t know. Kageyama hoped it was the latter. 

The two of them walked out of the club room and into the blazing sunset. The two had stayed behind for extra practice, wanting to perfect their quick strike even further. The wind outside was cool, a light breeze that played with the hairs on the back of Kageyama’s neck. Hinata handed him a pork bun, already chewing on his. His chubby cheeks stuffed with food made him look like a squirrel. Kageyama smiled at the thought of it. 

_But I’m not expecting anything._

The duo walked in silence. Hinata was on his phone, and Kageyama was alone with his thoughts. He didn’t like this silence. 

“Hey, dumbass-” Kageyama poked Hinata in the shoulder, wanting to start a conversation. Hinata pushed his hand away and continued to scroll on his phone, a smile growing on his face when he received a text message. Kageyama was disappointed to see him turn away from him. He poked his arm harder.

“Okay okay, chill. I’m talking to you.” Hinata turned back around and smiled at him with a smile that could put the sun out of business. 

_I’m just blankly staring at you then I leave_

“Who were you texting? You had a pretty big smile on your face just now.” he teased the smaller boy as he took a bite out of his meat bun. Hinata blushed and grinned, cheeks still full of pork and bun. 

“Why do you want to know?” Hinata asked. He took a look at his phone and began typing furiously again. The taller boy sighed. He stepped in front of the human tangerine and ruffled his hair. The two of them stood there in the chill of the sunset. The wind blew by, leaves on the road scattering as nature’s breath swayed past them. Kageyama continued his assault on Hinata’s hair until he turned his attention away from his bright yellow phone.

_From far away, I wish you would only look at me_

“Kageyama! I was just texting the first years’ group chat! Yachi sent a funny photo.” the tangerine pulled himself away from Kageyama’s clutches and ran his hand through his (now tangled) orange hair. “You should really check your phone more, you haven’t replied to any messages on the chat in days!” Kageyama pulled out his dark blue model and checked his messages.

True enough, there were a plethora of missed texts and calls that Kageyama hadn’t bothered to check. He opened the first years’ chat and took a look at what they sent. Yachi and Hinata were spamming the chat with funny pictures and reaction images as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi cursed them out for it. He sent a cursed photo of Hinata struggling to get out of his practice clothes.

“There, I sent something. Happy now?” Hinata looked at his phone, and laughed out loud before whacking Kageyama in the side with his bag. The shorter male looked up at him with fiery eyes and a small pout. 

“I told you to say something, not send a picture of me! When did you even take that picture?” Hinata continued to mercilessly whack Kageyama before grabbing his wrist and dragging him down the sidewalk. “Whatever, let’s go to Ukai’s store and get more food!” 

Kageyama slowly smiled, and pulled his wrist away, his smile turning into a smirk. “Let’s race there. Loser has to do what the other says for a week.” and with that, he ran off into the direction of Ukai’s store, leaving the other male behind. Hinata yelled something and quickly caught up with him, the two of them running into the sunset like fools.

Kageyama already knew he was going to win. And when he did, he was going to make Hinata see and reciprocate his feelings. He was sure of it. 

_Hey you, do you know my heart?_

_These days, I’m like a child every day_

_Hiding as I look at you_

_You, are you hearing my words?_

_I’m still not brave yet_

_So I’m silently leaving again_

  
  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comment things ^^ :))
> 
> Stay safe everyone!
> 
> Social stuffs:  
> Twitter - jiyawiyn  
> Instagram - jiyawiyn


End file.
